Broken Wings
by SupernaturalGirlx
Summary: This story is going to be in Kylie's point of view. Kylie and her best friend Brooke, are Hunters currently tracking and hunting two demon brothers. What happens when the friends find themselves tangled up with the Winchester brothers. This story starts around the time of Season One, Episode 5.
1. Prologue: Destiny

**Broken Wings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, or anything involving the show except my Original Characters: Kylie [Nephilim], Brooke [Human], Damon [Demon] and Devon [Demon]  
**Rating:** Mature due to attempted rape and sex later on.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Title:** Broken Wings  
**Pairings In This Chapter:**None  
**Characters In This Chapter:** Kylie, Dean, Sam, Devon and Brooke.  
**Author's Note:** This story is going to be in Kylie's point of view. Kylie and her best friend Brooke, are Hunters currently tracking and hunting two demon brothers. What happens when the friends find themselves entertwined with the Winchester brothers. This story takes place from Season One, Episode 5 [Bloody Mary] and will continue for awhile.

**-o-**  
_In her world of dreams and make believe_  
_She reigns forever_  
_With all her glory_  
_In this world of endless fantasy_  
_She'll make it happen_  
_It's her reality._  
Make Believe - Within Temptation  
**-o-**

**Prologue**  
**.:Destiny:.**  
**Date - April 15**  
**Location - Toledo, Ohio**

_I was taught at a young age to fear the dark, and to believe in all the Supernatural things that most people only know as stories. Starting at the age of eight, my mother taught me everything she knew about all the things that go 'bump in the night'._

_My mom also taught me that sometimes, a person is born who is different. A person who is special and has certain gifts. A person it seems, who can help make the world a better place. She also told me about why this person is so special._

_It seems that this person is half Angel, half human. A "son" of God and a "daughter" of man, fell in love and had a child. _

_A 'Nephilim' or 'Child of Promise' as my mother liked to call them, is always a female and when one dies, another one is born. They can repell demons, and heal people. They can heal themselves incredibly fast and are natural fighters with swords and blades. They have premonitions and can tune into what a person is feeling. The 'Child of Promise' is also empath and will only fall in love with one person their whole lives. It's called a Soul Bond._

_At a young age, I've also learned that this 'Child of Promise' is me. It seems that my father is the Archangel, Gabriel known also as the 'Trickster'. My mother told me that she and Gabriel fell in love, and I was the result of that love._

_I can count on two hands how many times I've seen my father, though I do know that he watches over me as much as possible. He's the one who has told me about the brothers who, including myself and best friend, will be the key players in helping to keep Mankind alive._

_I was fourteen when my father told me about the Winchesters. It was that time I started having dreams about a yellow-eyed demon, a father who is hopelessly in love with his wife and two young boys who loved their parents very much. The dreams also included fire, death and a man desprate for answers._

_I've basically grown up, watching Sam and Dean Winchester in my dreams, watching them as they grew along with me. I watched them as they learned how to hunt, and the pain they felt everytime their father took off on a hunt. I watched and felt my heart break when I knew that they always feared that their dad would never come back. I watched this knowing that one day, we would meet and work together to make the world a little better._

_This is our destiny._

**-o-**

"Can I get you anything else, Sweetness?"

Startled out of my thoughts, I glance up at the bartender and force a smile, handing him my empty glass. "Can I have another one of those?" I nod towards the Whiskey and Coke, Brooke is drinking. "Thanks..." I frown slightly because I don't drink much due to having a low alcohol tolerance and I can't afford to have my mind clouded.

"Coming right up, Sweetheart." He turns and starts mixing together my drink.

I turn and look at Brooke, who is staring at me with an amused gleam in her doe brown eyes. "I swear Brooke, if Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumbass aren't here in ten minutes, I'm hauling my ass out of here. I can only handle being called Sweetheart, and Sweetness so many times in one night without wanting to strangle myself." I shake my head and sigh when the bartender sets my drink in front of me. He also places a napkin beside my glass with a note, causing me to moan in frustration.

"If you want someone to show you a good time, call me..." Brooke reads outloud as she leans over my shoulder, smirking at me. "Aww, Kylie! Someone has a wittle crush on you..."

"Seriously Brookie, I know you're my best friend and all but if you don't shut up I'm going to bitch slap you." I lighten the threat with a smile and gasp when the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and a chill goes down my spine, both are a knowing sign that something bad is lurking close by. "They're here."

I watch her nod as I stand up, making my way towards one of the exits of the club. I know Brooke is making her way towards the other exit, hoping that we'll be able to catch the demons we're hunting, off guard.

As I step out of the club and into the empty street, I feel relief in knowing that everyone is in the club, to focused on having a good time, to be out in the dampness of this small Ohio town. I glance around and see Devon standing there for just an instant before turning and walking into the alley way across the street. I smirk as I kneel down, reaching into my boot for my angel blade, knowing that Devon knows I'm going to follow him.

The angel blade was a gift from my father. He gave it to me after my mother was killed, when I was seventeen years old. He carved my initals on the handle, along with some sigils that would make it impossible for other people to use. If someone were to touch the blade, they would be burned.

"Well, look who we have here." I smile at Devon, and saunter towards him. He is leaning against a wall, with his feet crossed at the ankles. "Hi Devon..." My boots are clicking as I walk towards the demon, who has his eyes locked on my breasts. I fight the urge to cross my arms and mentally roll my eyes. _'Some men are such perverts...'_ I think to myself and stop walking about five feet away from Devon.

"Hello, love." The demon speaks in his English accent, drawing out his own weapon, a demon blade. "I guess we're going to go another round tonight, huh?" He raises his blade and I see a twinkle in his black eyes. Devon lives for the thrill of the kill, and I know I'm his number one target. I mean, what demon wouldn't want to have bragging rights about killing the 'Child of Promise'.

"Well, I'm hoping this will be the last time because I'm seriously getting tired of your shit, Devon. So I'm praying I actually kill you tonight." I raise my own weapon and smirk at the over confident demon.

"I will end you tonight, my little Poppet!" He rushes towards me and I side step his advance, kicking out my leg and tripping him. Devon roars in anger, jumping up and grabbing me by the throat, catching me off guard by his speed.

I gasp and shove the angel blade into his arm that his holding me by the throat. This causes him to drop me and I roll away as he screams in pain. I stand up, panting, struggling to catch my breath. I keep my eyes locked on Devon who has recovered from the wound on his arm, as he starts rushing towards me again.

I know that he is too fast for me, so I brace myself for the pain that I know is going to follow, what I'm about to do. I can't block his attack because he's too fast, so I turn my body, taking the demon blade in my side, instead of my stomach where he was aiming. I scream in pain, dropping to my knees but not before hauling his blade out of my side and stabbing him in the shoulder with it. His scream of pain echoes my own.

"We're not done yet, love...we will meet again." Devon sends me a glare, his left hand covering his right shoulder. "When we do meet again..." He growls in my direction. "...I will torture you over and over again. I won't stop even if you scream for mercy."

"Oh, goody! I'm looking forward to it, Twiddle Dee." I say sarcastically, my voice strained as I watch the demon vanish. _'I hope Brooke is having better luck then I am.' _ My hand covers the wound on my side, which is bleeding more then I thought it would, and I struggle to stand up.

I finally manage to get on my feet, and stagger over to the closest wall, sliding down it still gripping my side, as the white hot pain comes. My wound will heal fast, but not without a price. You see, as I heal, the pain becomes so bad that I usually black out for a few moments, as the wound mends itself, putting me at risk of being attacked while I'm unaware. When I black out, I can still hear everything around me, but I can't talk or move.

"Come on Brookie..." I mumble as the pain starts worsening, and I panic due to being alone in an alley. As the burning intensifies I whimper and bite my lip to keep from screaming out. "Please..." I feel tears sliding down my cheeks, as the taste of blood fills my mouth from biting my lip so hard.

After a few more moments of fighting off the pain, I can't hold back any longer and scream at the top of my lungs, as the blackness finally takes me under. As I lay there in my numbed state of darkness, I hear footsteps rushing towards me and a startled cry from a familar voice.

"Kylie! Oh God!"

"It looks like she's been-" The deep, male voice I recognize from countless dreams is inturrupted by my best friend.

"She's another hunter..." Brooke sounds frantic and I can't help but wish that she'd lower her voice slightly, due to the headache forming behind my eyes.

"Shouldn't we take her-" The same voice as before is once again cut off. This time by another, familar voice.

"Dean? I think she's the one...that dad was talking about."

"She's the 'Child of Promise'...half angel, half human...humanities hope of survival..." Brooke trails off as I whimper softly. "Ky?"

I open my eyes slowly, and look around the alley. I wince slightly as my stab wound is still throbbing a bit. "Devon? Damon?" I look at Brooke and at the two males who are sitting on either side of her.

She shakes her head and looks from Sam to Dean. "They got away..."

"Damn it..." I mumble and smile weakly at the two men. Sam, the shaggy haired, younger Winchester brother, is tall and kind of lanky. His hazel eyes, are currently shining in absolute relief, and a small smile is playing around his mouth. I sense that the relief is because I'm okay. I send him a smile and glance at Dean. The older brother, has dark blonde hair, and green eyes. He's about three inches shorter then his younger brother, but slightly faster when it comes to speed. I look into Dean's green eyes and feel a small wave of...something...swell in my chest. "Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

I send my friend a bland look and a grin because she is currently hovering over me, and that is stopping me from standing up. I reach out and place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine...but I really don't feel like spending the rest of the night on my ass, in a dark alley, being stared at by the Winchester brothers." I pull her to me, when she gives me a weary look, glancing at my side to make sure I'm telling the truth. I hug her tightly and whisper in her ear. "I swear...I'm okay."

"I know you are Ky...but I still worry about you." Brooke places a hand on my shoulder and smiles, backing off slightly as I stand up. She grins at me, sending a glance at Sam. I nod and grin back at her because I know she has her sights on the youngest Winchester, who is standing away from us. I watch as Brooke makes her way towards him.

"So you're half angel, huh?" Dean asks quietly, watching as I nod slightly. "What's it like?"

I quirk a brow and smile at him. "It has it's perks I guess..." I mumble and feel slightly uncomfortable when Dean locks his green eyes on mine. "Um..." I lace my fingers together and chew my bottom lip nervously. "You and Sam are the sons of John Winchester I take it?" Dean quirks an eyebrow in interest, causing me to smile at him slightly. "I know you're going to ask if I know your father, but I don't..." I trail off and bite my lip again, when I see a knowing look in Dean's eyes. "I...it's hard to explain how I know about you're family..."

Dean steps closer to me and I back away slightly, not really comfortable being so close to guys. I'm a good actress when it comes to finding out information, but when it's someone who is going to be a part of my life, I build up walls. I don't know if its because I'm scared of being hurt, or just that I'm overly cautious.

"Try explaining, Kylie." Dean steps closer again, and this time when I step back, I bump into the wall I was currently blacked out against.

"I..." I shake my head, because I can't seem to find the words to say to the man standing in front of me. Will he scoff and act like I'm a complete freak of nature or will he believe me and accept the truth? I chew my lip nervously, glancing into Dean's eyes, feeling myself calm down slightly. "Well...ever since I was fourteen...I've dreamt of your family..." I trail off and hold my breath, waiting to see what his reaction will be.


	2. Chapter 1: Mirrors

**Broken Wings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, or anything involving the show except my Original Characters: Kylie [Nephilim], Brooke [Human], Damon [Demon] and Devon [Demon]  
**Rating:** Mature due to rape and sex later on.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Title:** Broken Wings  
**Pairings In This Chapter:**None  
**Characters In This Chapter:** Kylie, Dean, Sam, and Brooke.  
**Author's Note:** This story is going to be in Kylie's point of view. Kylie and her best friend Brooke, are Hunters currently tracking and hunting two demon brothers. What happens when the friends find themselves entertwined with the Winchester brothers. This story takes place from Season One, Episode 5 [Bloody Mary] and will continue for awhile.

**-o-**  
_We've seen our shares of ups and downs_  
_Oh how quickly life can turn around_  
_In an instant_  
_It feels so good to reunite_  
_Within yourself and within your mind_  
_Let's find peace there._  
My Sacrifice - Creed  
**-o-**

**Chapter 1**  
**.:Mirrors:.**  
**Date - April 16**  
**Location - Toledo, Ohio**

"Hey Kylie."

I glance up from the novel I'm currently reading, and send a small smile towards Dean, who just entered the motel room that Brooke and I are sharing. "Hi Dean..." I bend the top right corner of the page I was reading and close it, tossing it carelessly on the bed.

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was reading in 'The Princess Bride' anyways, due to my mind being elsewheres. I was remembering last night and the conversation Dean and I had.

**-o-**  
_"Well...ever since I was fourteen...I've dreamt of your family..."_

_"You've...dreamt of my family?" Dean asked and I just nodded, frowning down at my hands. "Exactly how much do you know about my family, Kylie?"_

_I bit my lip nervously then, because I couldn't really sense how Dean was dealing with this confession. "I...know pretty much everything." I took a deep breath then, and told him everything I knew about his family. "You were four when Sam was born, and ever since he was a baby, you've been protective of him..." I smiled at him when I said this because it made him blush slightly. "About six months after Sammy's birth, your mother was killed in a fire. Your father handed you Sam and told you to run outside."_

_"Do you know how my mother really died?" He asked, grief passing through his intense green eyes._

_"Yes. A demon had her pinned to the ceiling of Sam's nursery. She was badly wounded and bleeding from her stomach." I met Dean's eyes at that point in the story and I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks. "She was burning...she burst into flames as your father walked into the room." I looked down at my hands, which were linked together._

_"You'd cry for me?"_

_"I'm not heartless..." I glared and snapped at Dean, who just stepped closer to me, placing his hands on my cheeks, brushing the tears off of them. "You're father dragged you and Sam off, chasing lead after lead on what killed your mother." I shook my head, the tears still falling. "Your father left you two alone, time and time again...Dean...my heart aches for those two little boys." I glared at him again. "In my dreams, I could feel your longing for a real life...wanting so much for a normal family...I could feel how much you resented your father for leaving you alone to care for your brother, even though I know that deep in your heart, you will always keep your little brother safe."_

_"Kylie...I know you're not heartless...it just shocked me..." He locked his eyes on my blue ones. "I've been alone for so long that it just shocks me when people care."_

_I covered his left hand with my right hand, shocking him slightly. "Dean, you've been through hell." I pulled his hand off my cheek then, and squeezed it gently. "You're not alone anymore." I sent him a smile, causing him to smile back at me. "We're going to help each other...so be prepared to have people care."_  
**-o-**

"Can I ask for your opinion about something?" Dean sits on the edge of the bed, where I'm currently sitting cross-legged, causing me to blush slightly at what I'm wearing. I'm kicking around the room in a pair of yoga pants and a white tanktop.

I shake my head, and smile at him sheepishly because I was lost in thought. "Sure..." I frown when I sense the worry that is flooding off of the eldest Winchester brother. "You're worrying about something..."

Dean quirks an eyebrow at me, and smirks. "I gotta get used to the whole...physic thing."

"I'm not physic, Dean." I grumble quietly, poking him in the side playfully. I'm amazed at how easily he and I have become friends overnight. "So, what's bugging you?"

"It's Sam..." Dean sighs and looks into my eyes, and I know that he's going to measure my reaction to what he's going to tell me. "He's been having these...nightmares...violent ones." He stands up and paces around the room. "He's been having them since Jessica..."

I reach out and place my hand on Dean's arm as he paces by me. "It could be guilt, Dean." I know that Sam blames himself for his girlfriends death. I also know that he is keeping a secret. "Sam will tell you when he's ready...you can't force him to talk, Dean." I stand up and hug the man who is now standing in front of me.

Dean stiffens slightly, and I know that it's because he's not used to physical contact, unless it involves sex. I smile into his eyes and peck his cheek quickly, just before turning away. When he places a hand on my shoulder to stop me, I grin because I know he caught a glimpse of my tattoo. "You have a tattoo?"

"Yep..." I glance down at my left shoulder blade, reaching out to skim my finger over it. My tattoo; a set of angel wings on either side of the initials B.R.M with a halo floating above.

Dean stares at the tattoo for a moment before meeting my eyes. "B.R.M?"

I nod my head, and sigh sadly. "My mothers initials...her name was Briana Rose Moore..." I trail off and bite my lip, not really wanting to talk about my mother just yet. I sigh in relief when Deans cell rings, causing him to send me a smirk.

While Dean is on the phone, I walk over to my book bag and grab my hair brush, pulling it through my long, black hair. People always say that I'm one of the few people who have black hair and blue eyes. The thing is, my mother was Cherokee, so I have darker skin and raven black hair.

I know that I get my blue eyes from my father. The last time I seen him, he told me that he was glad that I got his 'angel blue' eyes. I'm kind of glad too, because it makes me unique, and somehow closer to him.

"Ky? Care to go shopping?" I turn from brushing my hair and see Dean staring at me, his green eyes are darkened by something I'm not quite sure about.

I quirk a brow at Dean and tilt my head to the side. "Shopping?"

He chuckles and grabs my arm, tugging me towards the door. "I'll explain on the way. Lets just say that Sam and Brooke found out something about the case."

I nod and lock the motel room door behind us, following Dean to his Impala when I'm done. "Any idea what we're dealing with?"

"Ever hear of Bloody Mary?" I nod which causes him to smirk and start the car. As he pulls out of the motel parking lot, his eyes meet mine in the rearview mirror. "How much do you know about what we're investigating?"

I shake my head and frown slightly. "Not all that much..." I mumble sadly. "Brooke and I were more focused on Damon and Devon." I look away guiltily and chew on my bottom lip.

Dean pats my hand gently, turning his head slightly to glance at me. "Hey, don't stress over not knowing...you had other things to deal with." He turns and looks back at the road. "Okay, basically all our victims had..." He trails off and looks slightly squimish. "...their eyes ripped out...kind of like in the legend of Bloody Mary...she claws their eyes out."

I nod my head, knowing the legend and the game about Bloody Mary. Brooke and I used to play it when we were kids. I smile slightly at the memories of my best friend and I, trying to scare each other. "Brooke and I...we played the game...when we were kids."

"A lot of kids do...anyways...Sam thinks that something is traveling through the mirrors. Something that can see into your mind and knows the horrible secrets you're keeping."

"So what...we're dealing with a haunted mirror?"

"I think so...but the thing is, I think it can move through other mirrors."

"This just gets better and better." I mumble and cross my arms over my chest. "How do we kill it?"

Dean reaches behind him and scratches his neck nervously. "Heh...Sam and Brooke are still working on that."

"Do they at least know where the haunted mirror is?" I grumble slightly, and stick my tongue out at Dean, who smirks at me.

"That's where we're going...ever been antique shopping?" He grins because I must be staring at him with a 'what the hell' look on my face.

"Antique shopping?" I watch him nod, humor glistening in his green eyes. I sigh and roll my eyes. "This is just fantastic." Dean pulls into a parking place in front of an old, Victorian style house, and I step out of the car. "Lets go find us a mirror." I walk into the store, with Dean following behind me. I gasp when I see hundreds of mirrors leaning against a wall in the store. Dean walks into me and sends me a scowl and I just look at him with a humorless smile, nodding towards the wall of mirrors. "This...could take awhile." I mumble quietly.

"Oh Hell..." Dean grumbles, which causes me to chuckle and place a hand on his shoulder, before walking towards the hundreds of images of me, Dean once again following me.

**-o-**

"I swear I'm never looking at another mirror once this case is over." I glance at Sam, who is sitting beside me in the backseat of the Impala. His eyes are glazed over, and I can feel the guilt flooding through him. He's so deep in thought, he doesn't feel it when I place my hand on his shoulder. I give him a little shake and smile when he finally focuses on me. "Sam?"

"Sorry Kylie." He smiles slightly laying his hand over the one I have on his shoulder. "Lets get this done."

"You don't have to do this Sam." Dean turns in the front seat and locks his eyes on his younger brothers. "Lets all go in...I'm sure we all have..."

"I need to do this, Dean."

I glance between the two brothers and send a look of worry to Brooke, who is chewing her bottom lip sensing the tension also. I sigh and get out of the car, sending a look over my shoulder at the building in front of us. The same building where Dean and I spent over an hour looking for a certain mirror. "I'll go with him." I reach out and grab Sam's hand, pulling him out of the car. "I'll stay back, and let you do your thing. Okay?" I send Sam a small smile and look over my shoulder to Dean. "I'll keep him safe...I promise."

Dean nods and I see something flicker in his eyes, before he looks at Sam. "Sammy, keep her safe..."

"I can keep myself safe...thank you very much." I huff and walk away from the Impala, Sam following close behind me. I stop and reach down into my boot, pulling out my angel blade, just in case.

"That's a nice blade, Kylie." Sam whispers as he picks the lock of the door. He smiles victoriously when we hear the quiet click of the lock popping open.

"Thanks..." I mumble and follow behind Sam as he walks into the eerily dark building. "It was a gift from my father..." I glance around the store and shudder slightly. "What is it about antiques that make a creepy place, look even creepier?"

"I don't know, but it is creepy isn't it?" Sam and I make our way towards the mirrors.

"Sam?" I stop walking when I hear a sound behind me and turn around, trying to find the source. Sam places a hand on my shoulder and I nod towards the mirrors. "Go...do what you need to do. I'll go find out what that was." I watch Sam nod and I nod back, before making my way towards the front of the store where the noise came from. "Is anyone there?"

I gasp when a mouse scurries out from under the counter. I sigh in relief and start making my way back to Sam when a force shoves me back, causing me to fly into one of the mirrors. I feel blood sliding down the back of my head. I moan and look at Sam, who is on his knees in front of a mirror, his eyes bleeding. "Sam!" The unseen force is pinning my body to the wall, so I can't reach him.

"Sammy!" Dean rushes in and throws something through the mirror, causing it to shatter. He drops down beside his younger brother, and looks into his eyes.

"I'm fine..." Sam sends Dean a small smirk and gasps when a young woman crawls out of the broken mirror. As the Winchester brothers watch her, their eyes bleeding, and they are holding their chest in pain.

"What the-"

Brooke kneels beside me, probbing the back of my head, where there is a cut. I shove her aside and bite my lip against the pain in my head. "Dean! Grab the mirror! Hold it up!" I yell out and watch as Dean grabs a nearby mirror and holds it up so the girl sees her own reflection. I watch in awe as her own eyes start streaming blood. I stand up and grab my blade, throwing it at the angry spirit as she screams at her reflection. I watch as the blade pierces through her, and she disappears.

"Are you guys okay?" Brooke glances at the boys and then back at me. She frowns at the blood dripping from my head. "Seriously Ky, getting your ass kicked two days in a row is kind of a new low for you." She smirks when I cast a glare at her.

"Eat me, Brookie." I shove her away from me and stand up, placing my own hand on my head. "I need food..." I grumble, which causes Brooke to laugh like a loon. I see my angel blade laying on the ground so I pick it up, swaying slightly as the room spins. I steady myself, glancing at the guys and sigh sadly. "I'm sor-"

"Save it Ky..." Dean holds up a hand and I wince slightly, which causes him to quirk a brow at me. "Sam's fine. I'm fine. You...aren't fine..." He walks over to me and examines my wound. He winches slightly as he sees the cut. "Shouldn't you do that healing thing?"

I shake my head. "I'm still...exhausted from healing last night." I glance at Brooke who nods. "I'll be fine, but we need to get out of here." I turn, making my way towards the exit of the store and stop when I feel a hand close over my wrist. I turn and face Dean, who is trying to meet my eyes.

"Kylie..."

"Let's just leave...any questions...we'll deal with later okay?" I send him a weary smile and follow Sam and Brooke outside and to the car, leaving Dean staring after me. When he finally comes, I lay a hand on his arm as he walks by me. "I'm not weak Dean...I don't need protecting..." I kiss his cheek and smile softly into his eyes. "Don't think you have to save me Dean..." I slide into the backseat and lay my head on Brooke's shoulder, dozing off as soon as I close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Her Past

**Broken Wings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, or anything involving the show except my Original Characters: Kylie [Nephilim], Brooke [Human], Damon [Demon] and Devon [Demon]  
**Rating:** Mature due to rape and sex later on.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Title:** Broken Wings  
**Pairings In This Chapter:**None  
**Characters In This Chapter:** Kylie, Sam, Brooke, and Dean  
**Author's Note:** This story is going to be in Kylie's point of view. Kylie and her best friend Brooke, are Hunters currently tracking and hunting two demon brothers. What happens when the friends find themselves entertwined with the Winchester brothers. This story takes place from Season One, Episode 5 [Bloody Mary] and will continue for awhile. Note that I will not be including every episode in this story.

**-o-**  
_When you feel you're alone_  
_Cut off from this cruel world_  
_Your instinct's telling you to run_  
_Listen to your heart_  
_Those angel voices_  
_They'll sing to you_  
_They'll be your guide_  
_Back home_  
_When life leaves us blind_  
_Love keeps us kind_  
_It keeps us kind._  
The Messenger - Linkin Park  
**-o-**

**Chapter 3**  
**.:A Stolen Kiss:.**  
**Date - June 15**  
**Location - Outskirts of St. Louis, MO**

_She's sitting in the chair, her hands and legs bound. Cuts are covering her body. She grunts from her struggles of trying to remove her hands from the cuffs that are practically cutting off her circulation. _

_Tears fall from her eyes as she meets the mans eyes. The man who is going around, torturing people. The man who isn't really a man at all. She knows what he is, a shape shifter and right now he's wearing Dean's face._

_She struggles again, and glances beside her at Brooke, who is still passed out from the wound on her head. "Brookie..." She whispers and glares at the man. "I know what you are..." She spats out and winces when the monster back hands her, and runs the knife he's holding across her arm. "You're not Dean..."_

_"I know what you are too, Nephilim..."_

_The monster using Dean's face grins at her and back hands her again. "You have quite a big bounty on your head. Damon and Devon can't wait to get their hands on you."_

_"Well...you do realize that they won't get me, right?" She smirks and hears a crash, knowing it's Sam and Dean. _

_She struggles against her restraints as the brothers rush into the room and Dean tackles the shape shifter. Sam rushes to Brooke and picks the locks on the cuffs holding her to the chair._

_She watches the struggle between Dean and the monster. She sees something shimmer in the light and screams as a blade is thrust into Dean's stomach. "Dean!" She cries as Sam undoes the locks on her restraints. "Dean..." She whimpers as she watches him fall to the ground and rushes over to him._

_Sam watches as she craddles Dean's head in her lap and he reaches behind him and pulls out a gun. He shoots the shape shifter in the chest, watching as he falls down. Before the Dean wanna be hits the ground, Sam rushes over to her and his brother. "Can you save him?" He watches his brother gasp for breath and bites his lip, as he glances at her._

_"I can, but we need to get him out of here...I can't do it here." She glances at Brooke who is finally coming awake and sighs in relief. "Brooke, are you okay?"_

_Brooke nods and stands up. "Yeah." She glances around and watches as Sam struggles to wrap Dean's arm around his shoulder. "Where are we going to take him?"_

_"There's a lake near here, about two and a half miles, west." She wraps Dean's other arm around her shoulder and nods towards the door. "Come on Brooke, we need to get out of here...cops are on their way."_

**-o-**

"Come on, we need to get him out of the car." I'm currently in the back seat of Dean's Impala, with his head cradled in my lap as I hold my hand over the wound on his stomach. I open the door of the car and struggle to get out without moving the unconsious man too much.

"Kylie, we need to hurry, we're losing him." Brooke looks at me frantically and I know she's worried that I won't be able to heal him due to the blood loss of both him and I.

"I can do this..." I smile nervously at Sam who is practically dragging his brother towards the lake. I rush over and lay my hand on Sammy's arm. "You trust me right, Sam?" I watch him nod. "I need you and Brooke to stay back, no matter what you see, okay?" Both he and Brooke glance at each other before nodding.

Brooke has seen me heal someone before, a little girl who was beaten very badly by her step father, about six months ago. The girl was only seven years old, and after Brooke and I found out, we brought her to her grandparents, who had no idea what was going on.

I walk towards Dean, and slowly fall to my knees beside him. "Dean..." I whisper softly, laying my hand on his forehead gently. "You're going to be fine...I promise." I know there are tears falling down my cheeks, because I see them drip onto Dean's chest. I reach into my pocket and pull out a small pocket knife, placing it on top of his chest, freeing my hands so I can pull his shirt up, revealing the wound. I bite my lip and wince slightly at the blood that is still flowing. "Oh God..." I whisper quietly and grab the knife slicing my palm. I glance quickly at Sam and Brooke who are staring at me, watching my every move. "Remember what I said. Stay back..."

I lay my bloodied palm over Dean's wound and gasp as I feel the pain it's causing him. I focus my mind on the wound and moan softly when I feel the pain as the wound is transfered onto my own body. I throw my head back, as a white light surrounds us. "Please, God...let him be okay..." I whisper softly and glance down at my stomach where there is blood seeping through my shirt. I lay my hand over the wound and feel the white hot pain building that will soon cause me to black out.

As the light fades, I watch as Dean stirs, and opens his eyes. I place my hand on his forehead, and leaning down I kiss his cheek. "Welcome back Dean." I smile at him, relieved when he grins back. I feel my eyes getting heavy and the pain intensifies, causing me to moan.

"Kylie?" Dean glances around as he sits up. He runs a hand over the spot where he was stabbed and gasps as he realizes it's not there. "You...healed me?"

I nod and fall back as the pain finally takes me under. I hear rustling beside me and know that Sam and Brooke are now kneeling on my other side.

"Will she be okay?" Sam asks as I feel someone stroke my cheek gently, and I know instantly it's Dean. As he caresses my face, I feel oddly content with his touch. Deep inside, some hidden part of me throbs and responds to his touch.

"She'll be hungry when she comes too. Kylie tried to explain it to me once about when she heals someone." Brooke mumbles quietly. "Her blood draws out the wound and transfers it into her, then she heals herself. It makes more sense when she explains. All I know is that it really wears her out, and she eats like a horse." I hear the smile in Brooke's voice and wish I could roll my eyes. "Sam? I think we should go get her something to eat...I'm sure Dean can handle looking after Kylie until we get back. Right?"

"I'll keep her safe..." I listen as Brooke and Sam walk away, starting up the Impala once they reach it. "Ky? I wish I knew if you were okay..."

I listen to Dean's breathing and shudder slightly as the numb feeling begins to fade from me, causing where the wound was to throb. I move slightly and open my eyes. "I'm fine...Dean." I whisper as I look up into his green eyes, and reach up to caress his cheek softly.

"Kylie..."

I sit up and look down at my shirt where the blood is soaking it and tug it up just enough to reveal where the wound was, checking to see if I'm fully healed. I sigh in relief as I see it's healed, besides for a shallow cut. I gasp as Dean reaches out and softly trails his finger over the little part of the scar that is showing from where Rafe cut. I look at Dean and see a gleam in his eyes that causes me to blush slightly.

"How come this one scarred?" Dean asks softly, still trailing his finger over it.

"Demon blood...it still hurts from time to time..." I whisper and pull back from him as if I got burned from his touch. I stand up and walk towards the water, kneeling down and cupping my hands. I splash the water on my face, hoping to calm myself down.

_"He must think you're a monster..."_ I think to myself and feel tears dampen my eyes.

I stand up and wrap my arms around myself as I sense Dean walking towards me. I sigh and shake my head, gasping softly as he slips his arms around my waist, pulling me so that my back is against his chest. "I don't think you're a monster..." He whispers in my ear and I turn in his arms, staring up at him.

"Dean..." I mumble, locking my eyes on his. "You can hear my thoughts?" He nods and I blush slightly. "I think it might be because of my blood...some of it is now running in your veins, Dean. I'm sorry..." I try to push away but he just holds me tighter.

"Kylie...it's kind of like a miracle." He smiles down at me and rests his brow against mine.

"Dean?" I question, when I see him moving his face towards mine slowly. I can't help but stare at his lips, and licking my own because they suddenly feel dry.

"I don't know why Ky...but since I've been healed by you...I feel...lighter then I have in years." He whispers and cups a hand on the back of my neck.

I look into his eyes as he places his lips on mine. The kiss is soft, and gentle at first, but after a slight shock that goes through us, the kiss heats up. I slide my hands to his shoulders, clinging to them as his hands slide to my face, cupping my cheeks and slipping his tongue past my lips to brush at mine.

_"What is this?"_ I think to myself, and close my eyes, when I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach, frantically. My heart is beating hard and fast, and I know that it's meeting Dean's beat for beat. I slide my hands into Dean's hair, tugging softly as he continues stroking his tongue lazily against mine.

Dean moans quietly and I open my eyes, staring into his eyes that are now the color of grass. I slide my hands from his hair and cup his face in my hands, slowing the kiss down slightly. I bite his lip gently, before I close my eyes again and sigh in pleasure as he trails his hands down and resting them on the small of my back.

After a few more moments I break the kiss and stare up at Dean whose panting slightly. As I stare up at him he smiles and kisses me softly once more. "Kylie...I don't know what this is..."

"Dean...I-" I shake my head and sigh. "I'm sorry...because I don't know what this is either...I mean...I've never felt like this before...and I don't know what to do with it."

"Ky..."

I shake my head again, and hold up a hand. "Wait...let me finish...please?" I place my hands on Dean's cheeks and smile slightly. "There's...something between us Dean. Like a pull, but I don't know if we should act on it or ignore it..." I look down, blushing slightly. "I'm scared Dean."

"I know, but whatever happens...we'll face it together." He is staring at me so intensly that I can't help but shiver slightly and reach out to grab his hand. I squeeze it slightly and tilt my head to the side as I get a sudden craving.

"Why do I suddenly want pie?" I quirk a brow when Dean scratches the back of his neck, and grins sheepishly.

_"Think Ky...if he can hear your thoughts, maybe you get his cravings?"_

"Exactly!" Dean exclaims happily which causes me to jump in surprise.

"You want pie?" I stare at him and shake my head. "I swear to God, Dean Winchester if I start craving sex and booze, I'm seriously going to bitch slap you."

"If you crave sex, we could always-HEY!" He jumps back when I elbow him in the ribs.

"Finish that thought and I'll slap you into next week." I grin when he gulps slightly. I reach out and caress his left cheek. "Dean...whatever happens between us...promise me here and now, that we'll always be friends...please?" I whisper softly, locking my ice blue eyes onto his green ones.

"Ky...I promise you that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you." Dean reaches out and tucks my hair behind my ears before he grabs my hand and tugs me gently, causing me to cuddle up against his chest.

I sigh in contentment and wrap my arms around Dean, loving the way being in his arms makes me feel. "I promise too Dean..." I lay my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily.


	4. Chapter 3: A Stolen Kiss

**Broken Wings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, or anything involving the show except my Original Characters: Kylie [Nephilim], Brooke [Human], Damon [Demon] and Devon [Demon]  
**Rating:** Mature due to rape and sex later on.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Title:** Broken Wings  
**Pairings In This Chapter:**None  
**Characters In This Chapter:** Kylie, Sam, Brooke, and Dean  
**Author's Note:** This story is going to be in Kylie's point of view. Kylie and her best friend Brooke, are Hunters currently tracking and hunting two demon brothers. What happens when the friends find themselves entertwined with the Winchester brothers. This story takes place from Season One, Episode 5 [Bloody Mary] and will continue for awhile. Note that I will not be including every episode in this story.

**-o-**  
_When you feel you're alone_  
_Cut off from this cruel world_  
_Your instinct's telling you to run_  
_Listen to your heart_  
_Those angel voices_  
_They'll sing to you_  
_They'll be your guide_  
_Back home_  
_When life leaves us blind_  
_Love keeps us kind_  
_It keeps us kind._  
The Messenger - Linkin Park  
**-o-**

**Chapter 3**  
**.:A Stolen Kiss:.**  
**Date - June 15**  
**Location - Outskirts of St. Louis, MO**

_She's sitting in the chair, her hands and legs bound. Cuts are covering her body. She grunts from her struggles of trying to remove her hands from the cuffs that are practically cutting off her circulation. _

_Tears fall from her eyes as she meets the mans eyes. The man who is going around, torturing people. The man who isn't really a man at all. She knows what he is, a shape shifter and right now he's wearing Dean's face._

_She struggles again, and glances beside her at Brooke, who is still passed out from the wound on her head. "Brookie..." She whispers and glares at the man. "I know what you are..." She spats out and winces when the monster back hands her, and runs the knife he's holding across her arm. "You're not Dean..."_

_"I know what you are too, Nephilim..."_

_The monster using Dean's face grins at her and back hands her again. "You have quite a big bounty on your head. Damon and Devon can't wait to get their hands on you."_

_"Well...you do realize that they won't get me, right?" She smirks and hears a crash, knowing it's Sam and Dean. _

_She struggles against her restraints as the brothers rush into the room and Dean tackles the shape shifter. Sam rushes to Brooke and picks the locks on the cuffs holding her to the chair._

_She watches the struggle between Dean and the monster. She sees something shimmer in the light and screams as a blade is thrust into Dean's stomach. "Dean!" She cries as Sam undoes the locks on her restraints. "Dean..." She whimpers as she watches him fall to the ground and rushes over to him._

_Sam watches as she craddles Dean's head in her lap and he reaches behind him and pulls out a gun. He shoots the shape shifter in the chest, watching as he falls down. Before the Dean wanna be hits the ground, Sam rushes over to her and his brother. "Can you save him?" He watches his brother gasp for breath and bites his lip, as he glances at her._

_"I can, but we need to get him out of here...I can't do it here." She glances at Brooke who is finally coming awake and sighs in relief. "Brooke, are you okay?"_

_Brooke nods and stands up. "Yeah." She glances around and watches as Sam struggles to wrap Dean's arm around his shoulder. "Where are we going to take him?"_

_"There's a lake near here, about two and a half miles, west." She wraps Dean's other arm around her shoulder and nods towards the door. "Come on Brooke, we need to get out of here...cops are on their way."_

**-o-**

"Come on, we need to get him out of the car." I'm currently in the back seat of Dean's Impala, with his head cradled in my lap as I hold my hand over the wound on his stomach. I open the door of the car and struggle to get out without moving the unconsious man too much.

"Kylie, we need to hurry, we're losing him." Brooke looks at me frantically and I know she's worried that I won't be able to heal him due to the blood loss of both him and I.

"I can do this..." I smile nervously at Sam who is practically dragging his brother towards the lake. I rush over and lay my hand on Sammy's arm. "You trust me right, Sam?" I watch him nod. "I need you and Brooke to stay back, no matter what you see, okay?" Both he and Brooke glance at each other before nodding.

Brooke has seen me heal someone before, a little girl who was beaten very badly by her step father, about six months ago. The girl was only seven years old, and after Brooke and I found out, we brought her to her grandparents, who had no idea what was going on.

I walk towards Dean, and slowly fall to my knees beside him. "Dean..." I whisper softly, laying my hand on his forehead gently. "You're going to be fine...I promise." I know there are tears falling down my cheeks, because I see them drip onto Dean's chest. I reach into my pocket and pull out a small pocket knife, placing it on top of his chest, freeing my hands so I can pull his shirt up, revealing the wound. I bite my lip and wince slightly at the blood that is still flowing. "Oh God..." I whisper quietly and grab the knife slicing my palm. I glance quickly at Sam and Brooke who are staring at me, watching my every move. "Remember what I said. Stay back..."

I lay my bloodied palm over Dean's wound and gasp as I feel the pain it's causing him. I focus my mind on the wound and moan softly when I feel the pain as the wound is transfered onto my own body. I throw my head back, as a white light surrounds us. "Please, God...let him be okay..." I whisper softly and glance down at my stomach where there is blood seeping through my shirt. I lay my hand over the wound and feel the white hot pain building that will soon cause me to black out.

As the light fades, I watch as Dean stirs, and opens his eyes. I place my hand on his forehead, and leaning down I kiss his cheek. "Welcome back Dean." I smile at him, relieved when he grins back. I feel my eyes getting heavy and the pain intensifies, causing me to moan.

"Kylie?" Dean glances around as he sits up. He runs a hand over the spot where he was stabbed and gasps as he realizes it's not there. "You...healed me?"

I nod and fall back as the pain finally takes me under. I hear rustling beside me and know that Sam and Brooke are now kneeling on my other side.

"Will she be okay?" Sam asks as I feel someone stroke my cheek gently, and I know instantly it's Dean. As he caresses my face, I feel oddly content with his touch. Deep inside, some hidden part of me throbs and responds to his touch.

"She'll be hungry when she comes too. Kylie tried to explain it to me once about when she heals someone." Brooke mumbles quietly. "Her blood draws out the wound and transfers it into her, then she heals herself. It makes more sense when she explains. All I know is that it really wears her out, and she eats like a horse." I hear the smile in Brooke's voice and wish I could roll my eyes. "Sam? I think we should go get her something to eat...I'm sure Dean can handle looking after Kylie until we get back. Right?"

"I'll keep her safe..." I listen as Brooke and Sam walk away, starting up the Impala once they reach it. "Ky? I wish I knew if you were okay..."

I listen to Dean's breathing and shudder slightly as the numb feeling begins to fade from me, causing where the wound was to throb. I move slightly and open my eyes. "I'm fine...Dean." I whisper as I look up into his green eyes, and reach up to caress his cheek softly.

"Kylie..."

I sit up and look down at my shirt where the blood is soaking it and tug it up just enough to reveal where the wound was, checking to see if I'm fully healed. I sigh in relief as I see it's healed, besides for a shallow cut. I gasp as Dean reaches out and softly trails his finger over the little part of the scar that is showing from where Rafe cut. I look at Dean and see a gleam in his eyes that causes me to blush slightly.

"How come this one scarred?" Dean asks softly, still trailing his finger over it.

"Demon blood...it still hurts from time to time..." I whisper and pull back from him as if I got burned from his touch. I stand up and walk towards the water, kneeling down and cupping my hands. I splash the water on my face, hoping to calm myself down.

_"He must think you're a monster..."_ I think to myself and feel tears dampen my eyes.

I stand up and wrap my arms around myself as I sense Dean walking towards me. I sigh and shake my head, gasping softly as he slips his arms around my waist, pulling me so that my back is against his chest. "I don't think you're a monster..." He whispers in my ear and I turn in his arms, staring up at him.

"Dean..." I mumble, locking my eyes on his. "You can hear my thoughts?" He nods and I blush slightly. "I think it might be because of my blood...some of it is now running in your veins, Dean. I'm sorry..." I try to push away but he just holds me tighter.

"Kylie...it's kind of like a miracle." He smiles down at me and rests his brow against mine.

"Dean?" I question, when I see him moving his face towards mine slowly. I can't help but stare at his lips, and licking my own because they suddenly feel dry.

"I don't know why Ky...but since I've been healed by you...I feel...lighter then I have in years." He whispers and cups a hand on the back of my neck.

I look into his eyes as he places his lips on mine. The kiss is soft, and gentle at first, but after a slight shock that goes through us, the kiss heats up. I slide my hands to his shoulders, clinging to them as his hands slide to my face, cupping my cheeks and slipping his tongue past my lips to brush at mine.

_"What is this?"_ I think to myself, and close my eyes, when I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach, frantically. My heart is beating hard and fast, and I know that it's meeting Dean's beat for beat. I slide my hands into Dean's hair, tugging softly as he continues stroking his tongue lazily against mine.

Dean moans quietly and I open my eyes, staring into his eyes that are now the color of grass. I slide my hands from his hair and cup his face in my hands, slowing the kiss down slightly. I bite his lip gently, before I close my eyes again and sigh in pleasure as he trails his hands down and resting them on the small of my back.

After a few more moments I break the kiss and stare up at Dean whose panting slightly. As I stare up at him he smiles and kisses me softly once more. "Kylie...I don't know what this is..."

"Dean...I-" I shake my head and sigh. "I'm sorry...because I don't know what this is either...I mean...I've never felt like this before...and I don't know what to do with it."

"Ky..."

I shake my head again, and hold up a hand. "Wait...let me finish...please?" I place my hands on Dean's cheeks and smile slightly. "There's...something between us Dean. Like a pull, but I don't know if we should act on it or ignore it..." I look down, blushing slightly. "I'm scared Dean."

"I know, but whatever happens...we'll face it together." He is staring at me so intensly that I can't help but shiver slightly and reach out to grab his hand. I squeeze it slightly and tilt my head to the side as I get a sudden craving.

"Why do I suddenly want pie?" I quirk a brow when Dean scratches the back of his neck, and grins sheepishly.

_"Think Ky...if he can hear your thoughts, maybe you get his cravings?"_

"Exactly!" Dean exclaims happily which causes me to jump in surprise.

"You want pie?" I stare at him and shake my head. "I swear to God, Dean Winchester if I start craving sex and booze, I'm seriously going to bitch slap you."

"If you crave sex, we could always-HEY!" He jumps back when I elbow him in the ribs.

"Finish that thought and I'll slap you into next week." I grin when he gulps slightly. I reach out and caress his left cheek. "Dean...whatever happens between us...promise me here and now, that we'll always be friends...please?" I whisper softly, locking my ice blue eyes onto his green ones.

"Ky...I promise you that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you." Dean reaches out and tucks my hair behind my ears before he grabs my hand and tugs me gently, causing me to cuddle up against his chest.

I sigh in contentment and wrap my arms around Dean, loving the way being in his arms makes me feel. "I promise too Dean..." I lay my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily.


End file.
